(Re-wite) Understanding the brother complex
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Kakashi, my dad had just sealed the deal with a beautiful woman name Konan- who has nine sons. I suddenly acquire nine new brothers. Times will be hard now because I've never lived with so many males before. Will I loose my sanity in all of this as time passes?
1. The wedding

Glass hitting other glass cracked in the air.

For some reason, I hated that sound.

It hurt my ears. Thankfully the toasting was over as soon as it came I and sipped from my cup.

It's not every day your dad gets married to a woman younger than him and acquired eight new step brothers. I haven't seen them really. Just at the wedding, then they disappeared. I know nothing of them. I don't really even know their names, dislikes, likes or personalities . Although it was funny watching one of Konan's brother, "Pein" glare at my father and whisper death threats that if he ever broke Konan's heart, he would break his face. My dad just laughed nervously.

Speaking of Pein's threats, there he was doing one right now!

His glare matched a scary face my dad's friend, Yamato, could perform. Just thinking out it now... shiver.

" And if you break her heart, I'll get a bat and smash you're face in." Pein threatened.

"Nii- san, please calm done." Konan put her hands up.

My father laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

I snickered.

I placed my glass on the table. As luck would have it, the glass would tip and it spill my soda.

"Dang it!" I glared at the spilled drink.

With a sigh, I reluctantly got up to use the restroom.

I have now spent ten minutes looking for the bathroom in these cursed hall ways and so far no sign of them. It seems like the soda will stain my beautiful purple dress now.

Darn.

"Where is the stupid bathroom?" I screamed at no one particular.

My heels clicked rapidly as I ran through the halls ways.

I was running to fast and my body collided with a brick wall, no just kidding, it was someone who was like a brick wall.

**"Watch it little girl. **I'm sorry, are you okay?" two voices that seem to be one in a way said.

"Not really." I huffed.

I looked up to see my nine new step brothers.

"Oh. It's you guys." I dusted my (probably) stained dress.

"Oh it's you guys?' Well doesn't that sound like you missed us." one of my step brothers, who reminds me of a shark commented.

"I don't see you much of anyway." I murmured as I turned away.

"Hold it little girl." a voice ordered.

The voice was like velvet.

"What?" I said irritably.

"Where are you going?" hint the authority in his voice.

_Well I had to go to the restroom, but there's no point now because it looks like it's going to stain now. _

"To get a coat." I answered, my eyes narrowing, " What's it to you?"

If you can't already tell, I don't really like my brothers. I like Konan, it's just tem I have a problem with.

My father was engaged to Konan three months ago, not once did they talk to me willingly. It was always because Konan would order them to. I only met them once out of those three months. If my new brothers don't want to take the time to get to know me, then I wouldn't either. I also know nothing of their names because I forgot them shortly after because I never saw them again, till now.

"By the way I'm not a little girl. I'm twelve." I pouted.

"Well this one has an attitude." magenta eyes mocked me.

"Hidan, don't add the bad wood to the money maker." what the heck does that even mean?

"Shut up Kakuzu. No one gets what you're saying." magenta eyes sneered.

"Kakuzu" glared at magenta eyes.

"You got a big mouth Hidan. Now shut it before I shut it for you." venom was laced in with every word in that threat.

"You're all idiots." I accidently said out loud.

Magenta eyes, or "Hidan" crouched to my level. With his eyes narrowed he asked me,  
"What do you know, little girl?" he sneered.

"Well, you just proved my point. I simply put in my two cents and stated you were idiots. If you cannot comprehend what I mean, you're just making my point clear. And I do know that I have a good left hook- or so I am told by my enemies and dad, so get any more closer and I'll show you." I glared.

I could just hear the electricity that was transmitting between out glabellas'.

He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

I was just about to raise me hand to left hook him when I felt pressure on my arm.

"Why stop me?" another one of my step brothers intervened.

"Why fight?" he responded back.

"True. This is my father's and Konan's wedding day. It would be truly tragic to send one of my new brothers to the E.R." I smirked.

Hidan glared.

I stuck out my tongue.

"I might just cut off your tongue." Hidan warned.

"Bite me." I gave him the middle finger.

"You kiss your father with that fucking mouth?" Hidan sneered.

"You masterbate with that mouth?" I countered.

I could hear the snickers and laughter behind Hidan.

"You little-"

"Enough Hidan. You're just letting her get the better of you." shark- look- a- like snikered.

"Shut up."Hidan snapped.

"You got lucky pinky." Hidan stated.

"Can you really call me pinky when your eyes are magenta?" I asked.

"She's got you there." the voice like velvet put in his two scents.

"Listen puppet boy, I'll cram those poison that you put in your dolls if you don't shut the fuck up." Hidan glared.

I sighed.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called me.

I turned around to see my two best friends, Sasuke and Naruto running up to me.

"Popular with the boys, yeah." I heard some one say behind me.

I turned back and glared, "Want to say that to my face?"

No one said anything.

"That's what I thought." I turned back.

"Where did go, Sakura- chan?" Naruto eyes my new brothers.

It was Sasuke who asked first.

"Sakura, who are they." Sasuke pointed to my new step brothers with his head.

"My new sugar daddies." call me a bad person if I wanted to see Sasuke's and Naruto's reaction.

Those two have always been over protective of me.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed.

Naruto pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sakura I can't let you do that!" Naruto said.

"And why not?" I asked innocently.

"Because they could all be gay." he said seriously.

Thunder roared in the back ground of all of us.

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm serious. They kind of do. Look at the blonde that may be a girl. The she male looks like Ino." Naruto whispered to me as he eyed the blonde he was talking about.

Sasuke eyed the group.

"Why would you even need them anyways." Sasuke murmured.

I laughed, "I was kidding!"

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time.

"Sasuke and Naruto, these are my new step brothers." I explained.

Naruto fell. And Sasuke turned around.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER?" Naruto yelled- recover from his fall just moments ago.

"Nope." I wickedly smiled, "Because it wouldn't be as fun as now."

I gave them a Cheshire grin.

Naruto was speechless, for once in his life. Then he broke the silence.

"Thank god." Naruto sighed in relief, "I knew you couldn't get a boyfriend!"

He covered his mouth when he realized his mistake and Sasuke had turned back around to see how far I was going to punch Naruto this time...

"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." I gritted out the last part and I flashed him a dangerous smile, one that hinted to run cause he wouldn't like what I'll do when I catch him.

Because it will defiantly be painful. Very, very painful.

I cracked my knuckles.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto tried to save his ass.

"Too late dobe." Sasuke smirked, it was like he knew what I was thinking too.

"Sakura, did I ever tell you, you look really cute when you're angry?" Naruto flashed me a nervous smile.

I smiled, still hidden danger in it, " Yeah? Well, I'm about to get fucking adorable!"

"eh- he." Naruto slowly backed away.

"I don't think so!" I started to run to him.

He caught on and ran away.

"Get back here!" I yelled, chasing him through the halls.

Knowing Sasuke, he just sighed at us, called us idiots, but started to walk the way Naruto and I ran, leaving my brothers in the hall way.

It seemed like forever since I was chasing Naruto. Now I was searching for him because- what do you know- I lost him.

This place was bigger than I thought. It seemed tiny on the outside. I'm starting to believe I have found a hidden passage way and was now underground.

"Where are you Naruto!?" I yelled out.

No answer.

"Hiding, now are you?" I opened a door quickly, hoping to catch him.

No Naruto.

"Damn." I closed the door.

Where could he be?

I stalked off to another hall way.

I'm pretty sure It's been an hour since I've been down here and I am no where near a place I recongise. Everything looks the fucking same!

"This is troublesome." I quoted Shikamru, another friend of mine.

I have now open every door I've stumbled upon.

"This is getting to frustrating!" I screamed, nails digging in my scalp.

"How did I even get in this situation?" I asked myself. "Oh yeah, I made the mistake of trying to find a bathroom in this cursed place!"

Then I found it. The bathroom.

"Now I see you! What the hell!" I yelled at the bathroom.

I must have looked crazy.

A voice stopped me from ranting further.

"Do you need help miss?" one of the workers asked.

Wait. How was he down here, oh wait,... WHO CARES! IT'S A CHANCE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"Yes! I mean, yeah. I stumbled down here and don't know my way back." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well than miss. I'll help you, is that alright?" he asked me.

"That would be really good if you did, considering I'm lost, and I'd probably just get even more lost." I laughed near the end.

He smiled, "Okay. Here is what you do. You go straight, then left, another left, then a right, and keep going straight until you see a door. That should lead you to the main room." the man gave me intrusions, still smiling.

"Thank you. May I ask your name? That way I know the person who helped me." I explained.

"The name is Marty Smith." Marty bowed.

_How American._

"Thank you again. Good bye Marty!" I waved good bye.

I started to run and when I got to the corner to look back, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" I said to myself.

Strange.

The though left my mind when I was getting closer to the door.

My hand stretched desperately when my eyes targeted the door that led to the main room.

With one desperate tug, the door opened and Is aw my dad and his bride talking to the manager of the place. They both looked very worried, although my dad wearing mask that covered up his mouth and one of his eyes, but his only eye showing- I could just tell he was worried.

"Dad!" I shouted.

They turned around. I ran and hugged him.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours." he looked down at me.

"I got lost, there was like no one around and finally someone who works here name "Marty Smith" helped me." I looked at the manager.

The manager looked confused.

"No one under the name "Marty Smith" works here little girl. The only person with that name had died in the fire three years ago." the manager's eyes had sadness in them.

"Then who was that!? Who did I see! He had to be real!" my voice had risen a little.

"Well now that I think about it, a few of our guests have mention seeing some name "Marty SMith", maybe you saw his ghost." the manager teased a little bit at the end of his sentenced.

I felt my blood turn cold.

"Sakura, are you okay? You look pale." Konan looked at me with concern.

"I think I just saw a ghost. That explains when I turned my back, I didn't see him. He just- he just _disappeared_!" I started to ramble.

"Sakura, it's okay." my dad chuckled, "At least he didn't take your soul."

"That's not funny. Not funny at all dad." I glared.

Kakashi chuckled again.

"We'll there's nothing I can do about it." the manager shrugged before turning around and leaving.

"By the way, where did Sasuke and Naruto go? Especially Naruto, him and I have to have a little _talk_." I gritted out.

"They already went home, Sasuke's mother came and picked them up." Konan answered.

_Figures Naruto would run the very chance he gets. I swear the next time I see him, I'll kill him for insulating me, bring him back alive and then kill him again for running like a coward._

"Then it guess I'll have to talk to Naruto tomorrow." I sighed.

_I'll get my hand on him, I'll kill him! Even if I die trying!_

Okay maybe that's a little extreme, but Naruto will be in a lot of Pain th next time I see him.

"Now Sakura, now that you're dad and I are married, you will be with the boys this weekend. The good news is, it's not like they'll be babysitting you, it would be _you _babysitting them." Konan smiled.

"Aren't they older?" I looked at her with a look.

"Yes, but I can tell you have more common sense then they do." Konan complimented.

I blushed.

"Then when we get home," Konan pointed at her and Kakashi, "We can do some girl stuff. We can go to the movies, or go get our nails done, or I can teach you Origami! It will be fun. We can do what you want to do that I didn't suggest." Konan looked really happy.

I couldn't help but smile, " That sounds really good Konan. I can't wait."

She clapped her hands, a bright smile painted on her face, " I'm glad!"

I'm surprised she didn't bring up the "new mommy" subject. I hear that usually happens after the wedding.

My though few out the window when I saw my brothers arrive to the main hall as well.

"Guys! Come over here." Konan beckoned to them.

Hidan glared at me when they walked to us.

"Your new dad and I are leaving for our honey moon. You will stay with Sakura, " insert hidden wink that it was really me who was watching them from Konan, "Get along now."

What she said next chilled them and I because of way she said it.

"And if you lose her or harm my new daughter in anyway, _I will kill you." _Konan sang with a smile.

The room suddenly got colder.

"Y- yes." the boys answered simultaneously.

The room miraculously got warmer when seven new people walked in the entrance. All them looked so similar.

Must be Konan's brothers and sister.

"Oh by the way, Kakashi, I forgot to tell you that we'll be staying with my brothers and sister for our honeymoon. Isn't that fantastic?" Konan's voice laced with enthusiasm.

"Yeah fantastic." my dad said with less enthusiasm.

Pein walked up to my dad and said, "Now I can watch you to make sure you don't do anything funny."

"Pein- nii! Don't scare my new husband off." Konan scolded, "Or push him off the cliff like the last one!"

I saw my father pale.

"Yeah _Pain- nii, _don't scare off our sister's husband so soon. Maybe later." A guy like Pain, but with no piercings laughed.

"Yahiko! Not you too." Konan pouted.

"I'm just teasing big sis, don't worry!" he gave her a wide grin.

What did my dad marry us into?

"Anyway, we have to go. You kids be safe, I know Yahiko and Preta can drive you to the house and meet us back to where we're staying." Konan eyed Yahiko, it seemed like there was a secret threat in her words.

"Yeah, we can give them a ride home." Yahiko and Preta nodded, picking up where they left off.

"Bye kid! Have fun, but not too much fun while we're away!" Konan waved goodbye along with Kakashi.

"Okay, now four of you will ride with Preta and the other four and little one here will ride with me." Yahiko explained.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu went with Preta while Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and I stayed with Yahiko.

"Okay let's go!" we walked to his car.

"Now little one here has to sit on one of your laps." Yahiko pointed to me.

I tried to cover my blush.

"She'll sit on my lap." the blonde volunteered.

Itachi sat up front while I sat on Deidara's lap and Sasori sat on the left while Tovi sat on the right. Finally, I'll soon be able to get out of this dress and off Deidara's lap. This is embarrassing!

Sasori and Deidara talked to each other and occasionally Deidara was yelling at Tobi, ignoring me while Itachi and Yahiko were silent and I was listening to the radio.

A soothing song played and it seemed like a lullaby to me. My head dropped forward a little as I was getting tired, but I would try to stay awake. I was losing the battle at the moment.

"Hey, Sakura are you tired, un?" the blonde asked me.

"May- maybe a little." I whispered.

the voice like velvet chuckled.

I felt my head lean by a hand to a shoulder.

"There, we wouldn't want you to get a cramp in your neck now do we, hmm?" the voice said.

"Hn." I was picking up on Sasuke's behavior, (or dialogue if you could really call it that) oh dear that's bad.

My eyes closed on last time before I fell asleep.

"Hey Sakura, time to get up." someone whispered to me.

It was the one who had the voice like velvet.

"Carry me cause I'm not getting up." I ordered as my eyes were still closed and I was still in a daze.

"Such a princess you are." the voice like velvet commented.

I felt myself being picked up anyway.

"I sure am." I agreed with a yawn.

The voice like velvet didn't say anything.

I felt myself fall asleep again.

TBC...

**Here is the re-written chapter of understanding the brother complex! Who should Sakura's mom should be by the way? Please review!**


	2. Did I just some how got engaged?

**Here's rewrite of chapter two of "understanding the brother complex"** **I know** **there's spelling mistakes. **

My eyes fluttered in a daze as I realized I was tucked in bed in my room. The last thing I can recall was talking- no, more like _ordering _the voice like velvet to carry me from the car because I was too tired, then I blacked out once again. Now, here I am, in my own bed- thankfully.

I flipped the covers off my body and headed to my closet. I grabbed the clothes I needed and walked to the direction of the shower. I set my clothes on the counter. I turned the shower knob to the right, too cold. I shifted the knob to the left, too hot. I threw my hand- that I was testing the water temperature with- away from the burning water. When my hand had cooled down, I moved the knob past the middle a little. Perfect.

I sighed in relaxation when the warm comforting water hit my body.

In under 10 minutes, I finished showering. I got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. A small smile tugged at my lips when I realized how peaceful everything sounded. Maybe because my new brothers were not up yet.

Quiet and peace-

"TAKE THAT YOU BARBIE BITCH!"

My eye started to twitch. That sun of a bitch! Of course magenta bitch had to spoil my relaxing moment!

I finished getting dressed in irritation of magenta bitch's annoying voice. By the way of the comments I concluded they we're playing a video game. I walked down the stairs after I has brushed my hair. What I saw was quite an amusing sight.

Hidan was all around- standing in front of the T.V., playing the video game, Deidara and Sasori we're arguing. Kakuzu was counting money. Kisame and Itachi were playing chess. Zetsu was talking to a plant- believing it was his sister. Tobi was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura- san." Itachi nodded at me in greeting.

I waved.

"DAMN YOU, YOU PANSY SHIPS! FIGHT ME ONE ON ONE!" Hidan was moving his body left and right.

Hidan threw the controller down in frustration when he failed.

"What cha playing?" I looked over his shoulder.

"_Assassian's creed, black flag _on the _play station four._ I doubt you know how to play video games since you're a girl." Hidan snickered.

I felt my blood boil. Sexiest pig. I'll show him.

"Give me the controller. I'll show you how it's done."

Hidan shrugged and tossed me the controller.

By now, I felt all their eyes on me (except Tobi).

The game loaded and I scanned the mission.

"Plunder metal cargo. You have thirty eight out of seventy." I noted.

I sailed away from the starting point. I pressed the button R1 on the controller when a lone ship came in range.

" Level seven teen, thirty five metal. Sounds easy." I pressed L2 to aim.

When I deemed it clear of a hit, I pressed R2 to fire.

BOOM

The ship was now aware of me. I heard the rings of alarm from the ship. I smirked as they tried to leave.

"Ready to fire, sir!" one of my crew mates informed me.

I aimed and fire.  
"YEAH!" my crew mated cheered.

The ship got out of my aiming range when I accidently pressed R2.

"Hit the bastards!" one of my crew mates yelled.

I steered until I was in a dead hit range again.

I pressed "square" when the enemy fired, bracing their attack and causing little damage.

In no time, their ship was immobilized and I pressed "triangle" when the opportunity showed it's window. I released the button and my crew mates cheered when the enemy ship was now on fire.

"Hold the "circle" button to board ship." I murmured.

When I was released from the steering wheel. I jumped unto the enemies ship right into the middle of the enemy.

Instantly, I pressed "X" to break defense, the "O" to counter, and finally after a little of pressing both those buttons, I pressed "square" to kill.

Two of the Spanish soldiers I was fighting died and I looted them and picked up on their weapon.

In a matter of minutes my crew and I had killed the Spanish soldiers and taken all their metal. My crew and I boarded off their ship and onto mine. I sank their ship and took off.

I had completed the mission and gave the controller back to Hidan, but not without a smirk painted on my face.

"Suck it Magenta bitch.'' I sneered.

Hidan (and the others) looked shocked.

"How the fuck did you do that!" Hidan yelled.

"One of my friends owns this game for the play station four and we play it almost all the time." thank god Naruto dragged me to play this game with Sasuke, who know it would come in handy?

Especially shutting my brother, magenta bitch's fat mouth.

After few minutes of silence, I figured I could leave to go scout for food. Oh god, that makes me sound like some animal. I mean what human uses the "scout" and "food" in the same sentence?

With a shrug, thinking there was no point trying to solve a mystery. I left and headed to the direction of the kitchen.

It's kind of stupid of me because I have no idea where I'm going. You see, this is a Konan's and her sons house, not mine or my dad's. We had to sell our house when we moves here a few days ago...

"Are you trying to find the kitchen?" I jumped at the voice.

"Geez, Itachi. You scared me." I sighed, putting my hand to my chest.

"Sorry Sakura- san." he bowed.

"You don't have to bow Itachi." I blushed.

"Sorry." he stood up straight.

How formal.

"You're a very formal person, I can tell." I observed.

He didn't say anything, but...

"Sorry?"  
"Quit apologizing! Jeez, you don't have to apologize for your flaws." I grumbled, "And don't you dare apologize for what I just said!"

He nodded slowly.

I smiled.

"Good, now could you please show me to the kitchen." He led the way.

The kitchen was pretty average in size. Although, it was purple. Itachi walked to the fridge, pulled out a pack of dango.

"Good bye Sakura-san." he bowed.

"Bye Itachi." I waved.

**What a nice fellow, now if only magenta bitch could be nice to us. I outta kill him with a shovel. **

_Well, hello inner. I haven't seen you in a while. _

Inner grumbled.

I agreed with inner about Magenta bitch being nicer and would act more like a gentlemen than a bastard.

The telephone rang, breaking the trail of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

Did I mention the phone was purple too? Konan sure loves her purple, I don't think I want to see her room.

_Hey Sakura- shan!_

Naruto.

"Naruto! You sure have some nerve!" I growled out as my eye twitched.

_Eh? Why?_

Can you believe him! "Why?" Is he serious? That idiot!

"YOU LEFT ME TO GET LOST AT THE WEDDING YOU BASTRAD!" I yelled into the telephone, my fist clenched.

If you couldn't tell already, I wanted to punch the bastard.

_Hehe... sorry? _

"That's all you can say?! I met a ghost for crying out loud! "hehe, sorry" is all you can say? It's your fauly I got lost down there! Do you have any idea how creepy it was down there? I'm going to tear you limb from limb." I growled into the phone.

_EEK! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TEAR ME LIMB FROM LIMB!_

" Well, better than nothing I suppose." I sighed with a mutter, "Anyway, why are you calling, Naruto? Is it important? You know what, that doesn't matter as long as it takes a long time. I don't think I can be with my brothers the whole weekend." I messaged my temples, just thinking about it gave me a headache.

I made sure to look around the kitchen to make sure none of them were there.

_Sasuke teme told me to tell you to meet him at the Uchiha compound. _

"Okay, I'll be right there. Bye, Naruto." I muttered.

_Bye Sakura- chan!_

I hanged up the phone. I walked out of the purple kitchen and was able to find my way back to the living room.

"I'm going to my friend's house. I'll be back soon." I grabbed my coat.

They didn't even look in my direction. Bastards. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I purposely slammed the door behind me.

Horror drained my peaceful feeling when I realized I was going to be late. Naruto must already be there and they would be waiting on me. I hate when people wait on me

The rest of the walk to the Uchiha compound me running and my hair all frazzled and I was going to have a chance to make them wait on me less when, well until I ran into someone, who I bumped into, which made me later than I already was. Imagine that.

_"oomph" _I fell to the ground.

"Dang it! Now I'll be even later!" I steamed.

"Whoa, chill princess." the voice had a hint of amusement.

I clenched my fist. My head swooshed to the person who I bumped into.

"You asshole." I glared.

"Naughty girl! To say such things!" the annoying person shook his index finger.

_Tch._

Without a second look- or glare, I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't reply to his question. Why should I? My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into another person.

"Looks like we bump into each other again! It's fate! Now, where are you going?" the guy smiled.

"Why should you know? Last time I checked, I don't know you and you don't know me." my eyes narrowed as I tried to explain it trough his thick head.

"Then maybe we should get to know each other. I'm Shisui-"

"Sakura/ Sakura- chan!" two voices behind me called, I recognized them as my (sometimes to most of the time) idiot teammates, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey guy!" I waved, "I was just about to beat up this pervert!"

I pointed to the pervert who introduced (before he was interrupted by Sasuke and Naruto), "Shisui".

"Sakura, he's in ANBU." Sasuke told me.

My jaw dropped to the floor. Shisui smirked at my surprise. He probably thought I was going to praise him after I recovered from my shock and be his little servant or fangirl, or something. Wrong!

"Why would they let a pervert like this in ANBU! What the hell is wrong with the hokage?" I exclaimed.

Now it was Shisui's turn for his jaw to drop.

Naruto laughed his ass off while pointing and mocking Shisui.

"Well princess..." Shisui couldn't think of anything to retort back.

"Anyway, Sasuke, do you know him?" I pointed at Shisui, who was fake sobbing.

"He's my cousin."

"SAY WHAT!" I jumped in surprise.

"You guys are nothing a like! You're quiet and emo while he's loud and perverted! Oh my gosh, Sasuke, you cousin might be a pedophile!" I just can't hold my tongue, can I?

Naruto looked like he was about to feint from laughing too much and Sasuke and Shisui looked at me like I had grown two heads... maybe three.

"Sasuke, I don't know where you found her, but don't return her." Shisui was kidding, but the way he said it, didn't sound like he was kidding though.

"You implying I'm a dog?" I whispered softly, totally the opposite of how I was feelling.

"Of course-" too late.

I punched him.

Everyone froze. I smirked in triumph.

"Lay there." I commanded, making it seem like he was the dog instead.

"I can't believe you did that Sakura- chan."

"What? Why?" I was confused, the two knew me, why couldn't they believe me?

"Because he's an Uchiha." Sasuke answered simply.

It was my turn to laugh.

"So what? Man, you male Uchihas have too much pride!" I slapped my hand on my shin.

Sasuke's eye twitch.

"What are you all doing out here? Hurry and come in! Shisui, we have guest, stop playing with the dirt, I promise we'll get you some friends, okay?" Sasuke's mom, Mikoto Uchiha suddenly intervened.

"Hello, Mikoto." I smiled.

She looked at me and squealed.

"Sakura- chan! It's been so long!-"

"It's been two weeks, Mikoto." I corrected.

She tightened her arms around me.

"Which felt like forever! How come you're not an Uchiha yet! Sasuke, I demand you marry her! I want a daughter, right now!" Mikoto demanded as she pointed at Sasuke.

It was like she was accusing him that I was not part of the family yet.

"And I expect grand children!" she gushed.

Sasuke and I turned red like a cherry.

"Now, let's go. Fagaku is already expecting you guys!" Mikoto released me from her death grip hug, only to wrap her other free arm around Naruto.

Shisui- who had recovered from my punch was now grinning ear to ear as he caught up with us.

"Go ahead and get seated, I'll bring out the plates right now. Shisui, come help me." Mikoto smiled.

Shisui groaned, but fallowed her anyway. We snickered and sat at the dinner table. Fagaku walked in and sat at the table.

"Hello Fagaku- san." Naruto and I greeted formally in sync.

He nodded at us, "Sakura. Naruto. How have you been lately?"

"I have been doing okay." I answered.

"So have I." Naruto grinned.

"That's glad to hear. I'm glad you're watching my troublesome boy." that was Fagaku's way of teasing.

Naruto and I chuckled, "We're glad as well."

Sasuke pouted, not that you could tell.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Mikoto announced.

Shisui carried the plates of food to the table. Mikoto handed us each plate so we could help ourselves out with the food.

"So, Sakura- chan, have anything exciting to tell us?" Mikoto seemed to glow with excitement.

I raised a brow, "Um... not that I know."

"What about your new brothers!" Mikoto spilled with a sequel.

So that was it. Man, it was like she jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"Oh. That." I hid my emotion of negative feeling from my voice.

"So, what are they like?" her eyes sparkled.

What could I say? I don't even know their names let alone personalities!

"They're... special." bulls eye.

Mikoto squealed... again. We covered our ears.

"I'm going to get nine more sons!" Mikoto blushed.

"What?" Sasuke turned his attention to her.

"Well, when Sakura marries into the family, I'll acquire nine new boys!" Mikoto gushed.

"Isn't one son good enough?" I heard Sasuke muttered.

"Don't get me wrong Sasuke, I love you, but I'll have more babies! You we're too easy to teach, I need more of a challenge." Man, does Mikoto not sound like a very good mom...

Naruto sweat dropped and Shisui's laughter was heard at the table.

"But that's if I marry into the family." I stopped her in her tracks.

"Of course! How could I have not seen it sooner! No way my emotionless son could have swooned Sakura- cahn!" Mikoto cried, "Not to mention she could already love someone else!"

"Thank for the support mom..." Sasuke muttered.

I took a sip of my water.

"WAIT! Maybe she loves Shisui! He's a Uchiha, she must have fallen for his dashing Uchiha looks!" Mikoto's hope brightened.

I spit out my water.

"What!?" Sasuke and I said in unison.

"Ne, ne, what do you think Sakura? Is Shisui handsome or what!?" Mikoto grinned.

How did I get myself in this!

"Mikoto, "Fagaku started.

Thank god! He can save me from this! Thank you Fagaku- san!

"Of course Sakura will marry Sasuke, after all, think of age appropriation." Fagaku stated seriously.

Naruto, Sasuke, and my jaws dropped to the floor.

"Of course how could I be so silly!" Mikoto clamped her hand to her chin, "Fagaku, we need Sasuke to swoon Sakura off her feet now!"

Mikoto slammed her hand on the table.

"All in due time, Mikoto." Fagaku nodded.

Did they forget we where even here! Shisui laughed. That bastard.

"Auntie Mikoto and Uncle Fagaku, I think they should be wed immediately." Shisui put in his two cents, with a smirk I might add!

I'm so going to kill him.

"Yes, at once!" Mikoto looked like she had a flower back ground behined her.

"Mother, we can't get marries until we're older and until-." thank you Sasuke.

"She is at least a proper Uchiha wife and ninja." Sasuke smirked at me.

Words cannot explain how much I wanted to kill him. That traitor! He was supposed to be helping me!

"Damn you..." I silently message him through my glare.

Do you think if I glare hard and long enough, he'll burst into fire? Let's try it.

"You're right! Sakura, soon, bring you're Ninja jacket, I want to sew the Uchiha symbol on it!" Mikoto demanded.

I blushed.

"Don't you think it's too soon." I said meekly.

I winced when she slammed her hands on the table again.

"Of course not! Everyone need to know, you belong with Sasuke and not some other boy!" she looked at me like I was crazy.

At least she said it not in a way that made it seem like I was Uchiha property.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, still had that stupid Uchiha smirk on his face.

"I'll kill you..." I whispered to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. I bristled. Why that Uchiha sly dog!

"Sakura, we must train you to be a proper Uchiha wife!" Mikoto announced.

I gulped.

"W-why the rush?" I stammered.

"We'll also have to work on your ninja skills. No problem, I'll have Shisui train you and you can learn fireball jutsu!" Mikoto smiled.

I have no idea what to say. Naruto is also lost for words as well... that's a first.

"Yes, I can Imagine all my grandbabies now!" Mikoto gushed.

"I-'it's too soon to think about that!" I blushed.

Mikoto smiled, "It's alright Sakura, I'm sure you're children will be very handsome and beautiful."

Did she not hear what I just said!?

"Now, let's continue on with dinner so I can make plans on your training Sakura- chan." Mikoto sat down.

I think I just somehow got engaged...

How do I always end up being the "lucky" one?

TBC...

**That's chapter two! Thank you for reading. I'll make Rin the mom, it will be easier because I can add drama to that. Sakura and the rest of the characters except Konan and her "sons" along with her brothers are ninja! Thier secret ninjas. So, for her grandma, Mei or Tsunade? And the person who reviewed that ****Utakata should be in this like as a brother or love, how should they meet?** **Cause I have no idea what** **to write about that. Like I said, I know there is spelling mistakes, don't you have to tell me.** **Please leave a review of what you think!**


End file.
